


Studying

by Axelex12



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breasts, Cheating, Creampie, Desk Sex, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Large Breasts, Maledom, Mentors, Multiple Orgasms, Mutant Powers, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teacher-Student Relationship, Telepathy, Topping from the Bottom, Training, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Bobby Drake×Jean Grey Smut One-shot Story
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Jean Grey





	Studying

"Power down Robert" Jean Grey ordered and he did as he was told. "Only students who've passed our Advanced Leadership Workshop are allowed to participate in off-campus community service missions."

"Ma'am, I'm not a math prodigy. I got powers! I can help!" Robert Drake/Iceman protested but it was half-hearted. The green-haired student, Lorna Dane, had already made him go a little weak in the knees when he arrived with her teasing nature and cheeky smile, and now that she was gone, he was with the hottest teacher he had ever seen. There was no way he wanted to get kicked out of this academy. "Come along son," she smiled, putting her arm around his shoulder and guiding him towards the main school building, "You're a bright young man, but you still have much to learn..."

The tour seemed to fly past and Bobby Drake couldn't remember anything about it except the smell of Miss Grey's auburn hair. Now they were in his office and she was instructing him to take a seat. She untied her hair and let it fall down and took off her glasses, placing them on her desk. Then she planted her hands on her desk and leaned over towards him. "Is there anything you'd like to say Robert?" she asked with a knowing smile. For a moment Bobby wondered if she was telepathic, but then he remembered she'd said her power was telekinesis.

"No ma'am," he said quickly. She smirked. "Please, Miss Grey is fine," she said. "Okay ma'am, I mean, Miss Grey." He turned red with embarrassment but she kept on smiling. "So, nothing you'd like to say then?" she continued. He shook his head. "Is there anything you'd like to do instead?" she leaned towards him a little further. "Umm... I don't understand..." he managed to say.

"I am aware that teenagers have hormones and desires. I believe the mind is better focused in class if these desires are fulfilled prior to them. You may have noticed when you arrived that many of the students were watching young miss Lorna Dane. I encourage her to help them work out those feelings during the school year, and I believe it is a role she enjoys."

Bobby gulped nervously, "I wouldn't mind... I mean... She was nice..." Jean smiled knowingly once more. "I'll talk to her and see what I can arrange for you Mr Drake." Thank you Miss Grey." he grinned, his confidence growing. He really really didn't want to get kicked out of this academy.

Suddenly Grey was sat on the edge of her desk, her legs dangling on either side of Bobby, giving him a clear view up her green skirt. "Perhaps in the mean time," she whispered, "We could work on your desires for me..." It only now occurred to Bobby just how obvious it must be to women like Miss Grey when their students were imagining them naked. "I'm always happy to work..." he whispered back.

Jean smiled at her model student as she pulled him up out of the chair and onto the desk with her. His shirt quickly found itself on the floor. He reached out and gently squeezed her boobs through her jumper, as if testing to make sure this wasn't some kind of trick. It wasn't.

He took a moment to play with her breasts, gripping and tugging eagerly, like a child plays with a brand new toy. "Bobby," she muttered, "You can take my clothes off..." she tried to explain. Bobby decided she made a good point and pulled off her yellow-green jumper. Then he yanked off her green skirt. Then he grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and handed it to her. She raised an eyebrow. "You look good in green and yellow" he tried to explain, going bright red in the face.

Jean was used to unusual requests and was more than happy to wear the coat. Bobby stripped himself down to his underwear and positioned himself above her. Jean usually liked to be in control for sex, but this wasn't love, it was work, and teenagers, particularly the boys, liked to be in control themselves, so she let them have what they needed.

He pushed down her bra and groped her huge breasts much harder now. The Former Wielder of Phoenix Force lay contented beneath him as he tugged on her large boobs. Then he gripped the elastic on her underwear and pulled the knickers down. She gave him a helping hand with his boxers and gave his erect cock a little stroke for good luck. He was gasping for breath as she pulled his hips to hers.

Robert Drake thrust into her as hard as he could. She leant backwards on the desk and he straddled her waist, pounding into Jean Grey's pussy with all his might. The redhead teacher's body bobbed up and down with his and her breasts were heaving as he nailed her to her desk. His lips crashed into hers as he kissed her, then he licked at her bouncing boobs like a puppy.

He couldn't last any longer and Jean felt him cum. She gave him a moment to catch his breath then wriggled out from beneath him and redressed. "I hope that's sorted that itch out for now," she stated. "Miss Grey..." he said, realising how aroused he got when he called her Miss Grey, "... Do you do this for all your interviews?" he asked nervously.

Jean Grey smiled and trailed a finger down his chest. "Of course not Bobby" she explained, "Just a couple of the girls usually," she winked. Bobby's eyes widened with imagination. "So... why... I mean... Why me?"

Jean kissed him on the cheek and headed to the door. She opened it and waved him out and he reluctantly shoved his clothes back on. Jean knew how aroused the boys got when she was a bitch: "Because Mr Drake, you looked really desperate." Then she shut the door.

**F I N**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
